24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Secret Service agents
This is a list of unnamed Secret Service agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Hotel agent 1 has returned to his suite.]] The Secret Service was called in to protect Senator David Palmer and his family when a serious threat was put on his life during Day 1. Palmer had left his hotel and was eventually found and brought back. As he returned to his room, an agent informed Palmer that Agent Aaron Pierce urgently wanted to speak to him. : This agent was played by Mike Siegel in "3:00am-4:00am." Phone tap agent .]] Keith Palmer planned a meeting with Carl Webb, but was unable to escape the hotel suite as long as he was being watched by a Secret Service agent. Nicole distracted the agent by claiming that she heard a clicking sound on the telephone which might be bugged. While the agent went off to check it out, Keith slipped out of the suite. : This agent appeared in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Hotel agent 2 has just arrived.]] While David Palmer chastized his wife Sherry for trying to put another woman in his bed, a Secret Service agent knocked and entered the room to inform Palmer that Jack Bauer had just arrived at the hotel. : This agent was played by Emile Williams in "10:00pm-11:00pm." He also made brief cameos in other episodes in Days 1 and 2. Hotel agent 3 orders.]] After the explosion in David Palmer's hotel suite, Jack Bauer had an agent run a powder residue trace on the explosives. : This agent appeared in "10:00pm-11:00pm." Day 2 Palmer's agent .]] When President David Palmer surmised that Eric Rayburn withheld critical information, he sent this agent and Agent John to relieve him of his post. Agent John reassigned Rayburn's computer to another staffer, while this agent escorted him to the President's office. : This agent was played by Michael Nagy in "11:00am-12:00pm." Day 5 Agent at checkpoint When Chloe, Jack, and Derek Huxley arrived outside the penthouse of Wayne Palmer, where David Palmer had been assassinated, this agent asked Chloe for her credentials, which she showed him. He looked inside her van, but did not see Jack and Derek hiding. After verifying her documents, he let Chloe through. : The "Agent at Checkpoint" was played by Musashi Alexander in "8:00am-9:00am." Day 6 Bunker security agent briefcase.]] When Reed Pollock signed Bruce Carson into the Presidential Emergency Operations Center, a Secret Service agent inspected Carson's briefcase at roughly 4:10pm. He asked what the purpose was for Carson's visit while he checked to see if Carson's hi-lighter pens and tape recorder worked normally. The agent detected nothing abnormal and sent Carson in. The suitcase, and even the specific items that the agent searched, were all part of a carefully disguised bomb-making kit. Pollock and Carson then proceeded with an assassination attempt on President Wayne Palmer. : The "Security Station Agent" was played by Eddie Driscoll in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Day 7 White House escort agent Shortly after 3pm, an agent that was personally known and trusted by Ethan Kanin led Ule Matobo, Bill Buchanan, Renee Walker, and Jack Bauer into the Oval Office for a secret meeting with President Taylor. After Taylor and Matobo spoke, the agent exited the room with Matobo and left the others to speak with the president. : The agent was played by Clint Jung in "3:00pm-4:00pm." White House agent 1 When Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, Bill Buchanan ordered a lock-down and this was one of the Secret Service agents that led President Allison Taylor to the safe room. Jack agreed to follow this agent since he knew the layout better. Just as they were opening the door to the safe room, Juma's soldiers arrived and a shoot-out ensued with both agents being killed. : The "SS Agent #8" was played by Henry M. Kingi, Jr. in "7:00pm-8:00pm." White House agent 2 When Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, Bill Buchanan ordered a lock-down and this was one of the Secret Service agents that led President Allison Taylor to the safe room. He retrieved her from her desk and informed her of the threat. Just as they were opening the door to the safe room, Juma's soldiers arrived and a shoot-out ensued with both agents being killed. : The "SS Agent #11" was played by Mark Atteberry in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Day 8 Charles Logan's driver This agent was driving Charles Logan to meet with Yuri Suvarov. As they were passing through the 4th Street Underpass, Jack Bauer ambushed them and knocked all the agents out. As this agent stayed in the car, Jack smashed the windshield and threw a tear-gas bomb inside to force Logan out. After Jack took Logan, Jason Pillar arrived and asked the agent if he had seen what had happened. However, he told Pillar he didn't see who it was. : The driver was played by Joseph Will in "1:00pm-2:00pm." See also * Secret Service * More unnamed characters * *